gay_space_rock_hell_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Moonstone
Appearance Current Moon is a fairly shirt gem height wise, inbetween Amethyst and Pearl size wise. Despite their size, they have a very hourglass shape at their body. Her skin is a blue-ish gray. Her hair is white with two strands framing her face and a bang brushed to the side. The back is pulled into a high ponytail that reaches her shoulder. Her eyes are a light blue-ish gray. Her gem is located on her forehead. Moon's wear resembles a pale blue kimono like dress with a fur trim on all the edges as well as a big fluffy collar. Underneath the kimono they wear a simple skirt. Her leg warmers are huge and fluffy and over up her tabi socks. She wears simple wooden sandals. Over each ear she wears a protection disc with an upside down crescent under them. The top is an elongated oval, resembling rabbit ears losely. Gemstone Moonstone's gem is a tear drop shape and located on her forehead. The base is a pale blue with the center being a darker tone. It reflects white light. However to the side of it a huge crack can be seen through it nearly all the way through. Older form(s) Is still on her first form. Cracked While her appearance remains unaltered, her entire body functions just...stop. Leaving her paralyzed in place un-able to move. All while still being fully aware, their own body practically becomming their own prison. Corrupted Unknown. Personality Likes: *Stars. *The nightsky. *Sunstone. *Late night cuddles. *Fusion. *Nature. Dislikes: *Homeworld. *Fighting. *Spacetravel. *Technology. Favourite Food: 'Eggs. '''Favourite Drink: '''Milk. '''Favourite Color: '''Orange. '''Overall personality: ' *Romantic. *Curious. *Pantient. *Flirty. *Couragous. *Mother hen. *Easily worries. *Overprotective. Abilities '''Strengths: *Very strong ability wise and doesn't need to lift a finger to make her opponents buckle and give up. Weaknesses: *Sucks at any kind of combat without powers. *Litterally can't move because of being cracked. Abilities: *Is able to implant ideas and actions into the minds of others. *Can create elaborate illussions by messing with the minds of others. Shapeshifting: *Refuses to shapeshift. Weapon Much like Lapis, she lacks a physical weapon and instead she has a more 'power' based one. Her main 'weapon' is a crescent shaped forcewave to push people away. History *Created at the kindergarten mid way throughout the war. *Didn't side with homeworld though, instead taking the side of the Crystal gems, turning against homeworld. *Ran into a lost homeworld warrior. *Refused to fight them in and instead ended up talking to them, very much swooning like hell for her. *Ended up helping Sun back to her group, making her promise to meet up again. *Was happy as Sunstone kept to the promise and they would meet in secret. *On their way back from a meeting though they found a poofed gem which they took to safety. *Made it clear they had no ill-intend and befriended the opal. *Despite that gem leaving the safety, they were kind enough to return multiple times with resources at set points in time. *Continues meeting up with Sunstone and even fusing with her. *Though forced to de-fuse because of their alliances. *One day ended up being cornered by a Homeworld group of gems who attacked her and cracked her gem. *Was saved last minute by Sunstone whom requested they fused. *Fuse to stay stable and togethere. *Moonstone agreed and they fused a final perminant time. *Cont. on Pallasite's page yo. Relationships Positive Negative Fusions *Pallasite: A stable perminant fusion betwen Sunstone and Moonstone. Trivia *Fusion dance style: Kabuki *Musical instrument: Koto *Took a good 3 design drafts before settling on this one. *Was meant to be a fusion with Sunstone since day 1. *Taken inspirations from asia losely as well as from the moonrabbit. Gemology *In Hindu legend moonstones were formed by moonbeams and if you were to put one in your mouth during a fullmoon, you could see the future. *In India it's a scared stone believed to bring good fortune. *In Rome it was beleive the stone was formed from drops of moonlight. *The stones were believe to have the same propperties as the moon stood for; romance, fertility, intuition, dreams, emotion and love. *A very prized gem amongst lovers as it's said to arouse tender thoughts and passion. *Couples who posses moonstone are thought to be able to foretell their future togethere as a couple. *Until the 19th century moonstones were thought to make people inviseable, allowing only their spirits to wander. *These days it's said it can grant spiritual immortality as it strenghtens the spirit to continue without the body. *Their cleavage is perfect. Gallery Category:Kindergarten